Software malfunction may still occur despite a software developer's efforts to eliminate errors from the software before it is placed on the market. To assist software developers in better identifying potential errors, commercially available software have been developed to collect information upon the occurrence of a program error. One example of such software creates a snapshot of a portion of the computer's memory at the time of a crash. The crash is an event that is usually prompted by an error. It prevents the further normal operation of the software and, depending upon the severity of the error, of the computer system itself. Users may be offered an opportunity to transmit the crash data to provide the manufacturer an opportunity to diagnose the cause of the error. The crash data can contain information to assist in identifying program errors.
However, such software is limited in how a crash is detected. The crash data is also limited to be sent to one particular destination—the software developer. Specifying how and what kind of information to gather, and where to send it to can be a daunting task for a non-power user or a user without any knowledge of debugging techniques.